Reste avec moi
by sakuyasan1
Summary: Tu n'es plus là pour arrêter mes larmes, comment veux-tu que je reste joyeux alors que tu n'es plus là, tu m'avais pourtant promis  Attention c'est un slash, donc homophobes et autres s'abstenir


**Chapitre 1: reste**

* * *

><p><em>-Comment veux-tu que je cesse de penser à lui, je l'aime plus que tout au monde, bien plus que ma propre vie !<em>

_-Oui, je veux bien te croire, mais ce n'est simplement pas le moment de te faire tuer, es-tu inconscient Harry, c'est à toi qu'incombe la lourde tâche de le tuer, et ce n'est pas en y allant maintenant que tu pourras le tuer, tu dois continuer de t'entrainer encore un peu, d'ici plusieurs mois, tu pourras en venir à bout._

_-Professeur Dumbledor, comment voulez-vous que je reste calme alors que celui que j'aime est certainement en train de mourir dans beaucoup de douleurs, cela fait deux semaines qu'il est partit voir ce satané psychopathe de Voldemort. Depuis lors, chaque jour je vous demande de me laisser aller le sauver mais vous me retenez enfermé ici, il me manque énormément et je suis plus qu'inquiet pour sa vie, je préférerais mourir que de le voir partir loin de moi à jamais._

_-Harry, voyons, calmes-toi, je suis sûr qu'il ne lui arrivera rien je suis sûr qu'il….._

_-Harry, viens vite, il est enfin revenu, vite sinon ça sera trop tard, il est au plus mal, je ne sais pas s'il va passer la nuit…_

Sur ces mots, le dénommé Harry partit en courant sans attendre la suite de ce que son amie Hermione avait à lui dire.

Il arriva dans le hall et trouva un attroupement gargantuesque, il passa au travers de ce monde et vi le jeune homme blond allongeait en pleur sur un corps ensanglanté qui ne mouvait pas.

Il courut sur celui-ci, repoussa le jeune serpentard et prit dans ses bras son maître des potions et amant sous le regard de tous.

_-Pardonne-moi Ry, mais je ne sais pas ce qui le détruit à petit feu, j'ai essayé j'te jure, mais le sang continu de couler malgré toutes mes tentatives, je suis désolé, je ne peux rien faire pour le sauver, j'en suis si désolé, je ne sais pas comment il a réussi à revenir ici dans l'état qu'il est, mais en tout cas il est surement trop tard pour le sauver. Nous pouvons tout au plus abréger ses souffrances, et les tiennes par la même occasion._

_-Ne dis pas n'importe quoi Drago, pour abréger mes souffrances, il n'y a qu'une seule solution, c'est de le sauver, alors cesse de déblatérer de telles idioties, il va survivre, il le doit, il me l'a promis, il n'a pas le droit de me quitter._ En disant cela Harry fondit en larmes sur le corps de son bien aimé, Drago, déjà en pleur, augmenta ses larmes.

Une main inhabituellement chaude se posa sur la joue rouge de larmes et de cris du désormais célèbre Harry Potter, le survivant. Celui-ci releva son regard et s'aperçut que celui qu'il aimait, qu'il aime, et aimera toujours, le fixait, les larmes coulaient aussi sur ses joues.

_-Ry, cesse de pleurer, je sais que je vais devoir partir, mais je t'en prie, laisse-moi voir encore une fois ton si beau sourire avant que ce ne soit la fin._

_-Mais Sev, je ne peux pas, je ne veux pas que tu partes, tu m'avais pourtant promis de rester à mes côtés quoi qu'il arrive. Alors je t'en supplie, reste avec moi, si tu meurs je te rejoindrai je le jure._

_-Non, tu ne dois surtout pas Ry, tu dois continuer de vivre, et surtout de sourire, je ne pourrais partir heureux qu'à la seule condition que je sache que tu le seras, tu dois me le promettre, jure le moi._

_-Mais, je ne veux pas, pas sans toi_

_-Cesse de faire l'enfant Ry, tu as 17 ans maintenant, tu as le droit d'être heureux, ne gâche pas ta vie pour un idiot tel que moi, un sale bâtard graisseux comme tu le disais si bien._

Sur ses mots, Harry offrit un magnifique sourire à son premier amour véritable, son cher Severus, son maître des potions, sa chauve souri des cachots, il n'appartenait qu'à lui, et continuerait ainsi pour le restant de sa vie, bien que très courte désormais, certainement.

En voyant le sourire de celui qu'il aimerait même après sa mort, Sev ne put empêcher son corps de réagir, et posa ses lèvres sur celles du jeune brun.

Peu de secondes après, un grand hurlement retenti dans tout le château de la célèbre école de sorcellerie Poudlard, accompagné de pleurs incessants.

* * *

><p><strong>Et voilà, fin du prologue alors qu'en pensez-vous ? Si vous désirez la suite dites le moi, je dois bien avouer que j'ai écrit ceci alors que mon moral est à zéro.<strong>

**Pour ceux qui lise mes autres fanfics, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne les abandonne pas, c'est juste que pour « folie d'amour junjou » le troisième et dernier chapitre est écrit mais je ne le retrouve pas dans mon 'petit' bordel. Donc je le mettrais en ligne dès que je l'aurais retrouvé et taper sur PC.**

**Et pour « reviens-moi en toi », c'est juste que mon chapitre est écrit mais je ne trouve pas le courage de le taper sur mon PC, donc ne vous inquiétez pas, celui-ci sera mis avant la fin du moi, euh normalement xD.**

**Et merci à ceux qui me suivent.**

**Gros bisous à tou(te)s.**

**Sakuyasan1 ''**


End file.
